


We're in a knot that I can't let you untie

by elefseus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ayer que me metí senmei entre pecho y espalda y se nota, kingdom au, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elefseus/pseuds/elefseus
Summary: El trono es suyo.Leo es suyo.





	We're in a knot that I can't let you untie

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se lo dedico a Gato que está de cumple ♥
> 
> (No beta read porque hoy tengo prisa pero lo editaré cuando vuelva a casa)

Leo no le presta la más mínima atención y Eichi está acostumbrado a ello, Leo nunca le ha prestado atención y Eichi tampoco la reclama de él; las grandes fiestas en las que a veces coinciden por casualidad son el lugar donde destaca y brilla como el hijo y futuro heredero de los negocios de la familia Tenshouin, donde es halagado por sus conocimientos a pesar de su corta edad y encandila a los adultos con sonrisas brillantes, modales encantadores y palabras difíciles de pronunciar pero que, por repetición, es capaz de decir hasta dormido sin la más mínima complicación.

 

 

Eichi suelta la mano de la muchacha a la que ha elegido como compañera para esa pieza, la hija menor de una casa noble no demasiado importante que tiene un carácter alegre y una técnica de baile bastante pobre, y está decidido a tomarse unos segundos de descanso (¿No ha visto al bastardo de los Itsuki entre la multitud? Shu siempre es una buena compañía, fácil de sacar de quicio y divertido de hacer quedar en ridículo) cuando alguien le coge del brazo y tira de él de vuelta a la pista.

 

-¡Me gusta mucho esta canción pero necesito un compañero para bailar! -Leo anuncia, enseñándole una sonrisa tan grande que Eichi puede ver el hueco del último diente de leche que ha debido perder- Te he visto bailando con mucha gente hoy así que te debe gustar tanto como a mí~

 

El rubio pestañea, sintiendo que la cabeza le da vueltas, que no puede seguir el hilo de lo que acaba de ocurrir mientras Leo coloca una mano en su cintura y le mira con la inocencia de un niño que en su vida ha roto un plato. Eichi traga saliva y se esfuerza a volver a la realidad, puede marearse y descansar cuando haya acabado con esto, no todos los días tiene la oportunidad de la más mínima intimidad con la futura cabeza de la guardia. Puede no haber reclamado su amistad antes, pero sería estúpido dejarla ir.

 

-Ah, sí -Se escucha débil y se fuerza a sonreír y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, en la canción que suena o en quienes ya bailan a su alrededor o en seguir los pasos que el pelirrojo ha empezado a hacer- Es una de mis aficiones~

 

Leo asiente con efusividad, como si Eichi hubiese dicho una opinión que rara vez escucha (lo que sería extraño pero tal vez no del todo imposible).

 

-¡Me llamo Leo! ¡Leo Tsukinaga! -Exclama casi por encima de la música y el rubio pestañea curioso de nuevo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Como si fuese posible no conocerle- Ah, tendría que haber preguntado antes de sacarte a bailar~

 

-Eichi. Eichi Tenshouin, es un placer conocerte por fin.

 

La expresión de Leo se ilumina, más todavía incluso que antes, y da unos pasos hacia delante al ritmo de la música, haciendo que Eichi casi choque contra una pareja bailando detrás suya.

 

-¡Tu nombre es tan bonito como tu cara entonces! -Hace una pausa, quizás esperando a que Eichi diga algo pero no encuentra palabras que añadir ante un cumplido tan repentino- Te llevo viendo bastante tiempo, pareces un ángel~ Pero nunca tenía una oportunidad para acercarme, ¡Esto debe de haber sido el destino!

 

Eichi se ríe, una carcajada suave, y deja que Leo el guíe hacia un extremo de la pista cuando la canción termina. La futura cabeza de la guardia, quien es rumoreado un genio en todo lo que hace e imbatible en combate a pesar de su corta edad, no es para nada lo que esperaba.

 

-Entonces me alegro de que el destino nos haya juntado esta noche, Leo~

 

 

 

Pasan meses hasta que lo vuelve a ver, durante una visita de cortesía a la que ha acompañado a su madre y de la que rápidamente ha sido echado para que los adultos pudiesen hablar de sus cosas sin ninguna molestia. Eichi ha oído que Keito está en el edificio, no sabe si es por un tema funerario y tampoco le importa, pero si lo encuentra al menos podrá convencerlo de hacer algo. Al pasar delante de un patio lo ve, con una sonrisa enorme y bloqueando el ataque de un muchacho de pelo gris como si fuese un juego en lugar de un entrenamiento. Eichi no es un mal espadachín, tampoco es bueno pero sabe defenderse, y sin embargo se siente un principiante al ver la manera en la que Leo se mueve, con precisión y elegancia, mejor que su propia madre, mejor que muchos caballeros a los que Eichi ha visto durante toda su vida.

 

 

-¡Eichi! -Keito le saca de su ensoñación tras saber cuanto tiempo en el que los muchachos no se han detenido más que unos segundos para recuperar el aliento- Me ha dicho mi padre que estarías por aquí, vamos a dentro antes de que cojas un resfriado.

 

El rubio mira hacia arriba, el cielo está nublado, nota el frío que hace fuera y que está tiritando y no encuentra una excusa plausible para quedarse fuera así que se coge de la mano de Keito y deja que le guíe hacia dentro.

 

-¡Adiós, ángel!

 

Eichi mira por encima de su hombro, ve la sonrisa de Leo dirigida a él y como sacude la mano que no sujeta la espada por encima de su cabeza. Tenshouin sonríe y le devuelve el gesto.

 

 

 

En los años que han pasado juntos, Eichi cree que Leo y él se han hecho algo parecido a amigos. No puede decir que el vinculo sea igual al que tiene con Keito, pero hay una camaradería entre ellos, miradas y sonrisas furtivas cuando de casualidad están en el mismo edificio y se cruzan pero no tienen tiempo de hablar; charlas eternas de todo y de nada al escaparse de bailes a zonas a las que probablemente ni siquiera el anfitrión acuda. A Eichi le gusta Leo, es cálido y alegre, es diferente a todos los demás, _le hace sentirse cálido y alegre y diferente a todos los demás_.

 

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberías ser el siguiente emperador -Leo habla de repente, cortando a Eichi mientras traducía en voz alta un libro en una lengua antigua que el pelirrojo le había pedido que leyese.

 

-No voy a decirte que no lo haya pensado -Porque lo ha hecho, desde su nacimiento o quizás incluso un deseo de una vida anterior, siempre ha trabajado duro para llegar hasta el trono del emperador, y el no saber quienes serían los otros candidatos o quienes se encargarían de llevar a cabo la decisión no era más que una motivación para seguir adelante- ¿Puedo saber por qué lo piensas tú?

 

Leo arruga la nariz y se rasca la cabeza, tal vez intentando expresar lo que tiene en la cabeza o quizás intentando tener algo que decirle en respuesta, ¿Ha pensado acaso en por qué quería que Eichi fuese emperador o solo lo ha dicho por decir?

 

-Porque...A ti te preocupa la gente -Niega con la cabeza un par de veces, parece que no es eso lo que quiere decir- A mucha gente le preocupa pero...¡Si eres emperador entonces yo seré tu caballero! Es decir, sería el cabeza de la guardia fuese quien fuese el emperador...¡Pero si no es para ti no quiero ser el caballero de nadie! ¡Solo puedo jurarme a ti y solo tú puedes nombrarme!

 

Eichi se ríe ante la declaración y Leo parece a medio camino entre sentirse ofendido y querer reírse también. El rubio cierra el libro, lo deja sobre una mesa (donde no estaba, pero por la cantidad de polvo que tenía el tomo antes de que Leo lo recuperase no cree que el dueño vaya a decir nada) y se pone en pie.

 

-Entonces júralo ahora, jura que vas a ser mi caballero y yo me comprometo a ser tu emperador.

 

En un parpadeo, Leo se encuentra arrodillado frente a él, la cabeza agachada y un brazo apoyado sobre su rodilla y Eichi tiene un pensamiento fugaz que ha venido mil veces últimamente a su cabeza sobre Leo arrodillado por otros motivos, pero este no es el momento de dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

 

-Um...Yo, Leo Tsukinaga...Eh... -Eichi vuelve a reírse y las orejas del pelirrojo se tiñen de un adorable tono carmín- ¡Es que no me lo he aprendido todavía! Mi padre ha insistido pero no pensé que fuese a tener que jurar ante nadie tan pronto.

 

-Solo di lo que sientes, ¿Sí? Es una promesa entre nosotros que no puede romperse.

 

-Um -Inspira profundamente y se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensando y eligiendo su discurso probablemente- Yo, Leo Tsukinaga, futura cabeza de la guardia, nomino como emperador a Án-Eichi Tenshouin y desde ahora le juro lealtad y...Eh...No se me da bien esto, pero eliminaría cualquier cosa que se interpusiese en el camino de mi emperador.

 

 

Eichi le tiende la mano y Leo, tras un segundo de duda, posa un beso sobre su dorso antes de ponerse en pie, una expresión avergonzada en su rostro que desaparece al ver la sonrisa del rubio. Ha debido hacerlo bien entonces.

 

-Yo, Eichi Tenshouin -El pelirrojo da un respingo, sorprendido al escucharle recitar de repente- acepto este cargo y me comprometo a ser un líder justo y a guiar al pueblo con sabiduría -Acaba su discurso, completamente innecesario pues el emperador no tiene porque jurar ante la guardia, besando con suavidad la frente de su caballero, riendo al ver como el rojo vuelve al rostro de su compañero- Ahora eres mi caballero y yo soy tu emperador.

 

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, ángel~ Ah, ¿O debería llamarte majestad?

 

 

 

Años después, se sientan en lados opuestos de la larga mesa. Eichi es, para sorpresa de nadie, candidato al nuevo emperador, y sus contrincantes, personas igual de cualificadas que él para reinar se sientan alrededor de la mesa en discusión.

 

Rei Sakuma, hijo de una influyente familia y un claro favorito con la sangre de un héroe corriendo por sus venas, se sienta en silencio y se limita a adoptar una actitud desafiante cuando Eichi y él cruzan miradas. No solo es un favorito por su árbol familiar, es sabido que es un gran orador y sabio en políticas, querido por el pueblo llano por su cercanía a este.

 

Hokuto Hidaka es considerado un genio en su campo, un salvador del pueblo más dedicado todavía que Rei. A pesar de su apariencia fría, tiene una actitud explosiva, iracunda incluso y el único motivo por el que está ahí es como símbolo de esperanza para las clases más bajas.

 

Chiaki Morisawa es un noble no especialmente listo, pero si por las venas de Sakuma corre la sangre de un héroe, Morisawa es él mismo un héroe legendario. Desinteresado, amable y generoso con cualquiera sin importar su condición social. Eichi cree que si no puede ser emperador, no le importaría si lo fuese él.

 

Madara Mikejima es el hijo del actual emperador, lo que le hace, probablemente, una de las personas más preparadas para reinar en esa mesa, pero parece poco interesado en heredar el trono de su padre. “Hay cosas más importantes, ¿Sabéis?” Ha respondido cada vez que le han preguntado al respecto.

 

Shu Itsuki, hijo bastardo que lleva con orgullo el apellido de una familia que no le ha aceptado todavía (oficialmente, sí, pero no hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta de lo apartado que está de su familia). Igual que Eichi, se ha pulido para ser merecedor de su puesto.

 

Keito y Leo no están interesados en absoluto en el trono; Keito le ha dicho mil veces que él es quien debería ser emperador, no todas directamente pero Eichi no estaría ahí sentado si no supiese mínimo leer entre líneas de lo que dice alguien a quien conoce desde hace tanto tiempo.

 

 

-Yo, heredero de la familia Itsuki -Eichi se muerde la lengua para no decir nada al respecto y cree que Shu lo sabe- considero a Rei Sakuma el más adecuado para ser emperador.

 

El moreno le dedica una sonrisa que si no fuese por a quien va dirigida, Eichi creería que es amorosa, quizás hasta roza lo sucio. Pero no puede ser, se habría dado cuenta si hubiese una relación de ese tipo entre su competencia.

 

-Como representante de la Iglesia -Keito es rápido en interrumpir y el rubio apenas consigue contener una carcajada- considero que Eichi Tenshouin es el más adecuado para ser emperador.

 

La votación continua desde ahí pero Eichi no se encuentra en absoluto nervioso, sabe que está preparado y, no solo eso, sabe que al menos ya cuenta con dos votos sobre la mesa. Gasta su voto en Chiaki, el cual le mira con los ojos grandes y sorprendido mientras Eichi solo sonríe de la misma manera que quien sonríe a un animal pequeño.

 

-¡El más adecuado para ser emperador es Ángel! -Keito y Shu fruncen el ceño y de nuevo el rubio tiene que contenerse para no romper a reír ahí mismo- ¡Ah! Es verdad, es verdad, Sena me dijo que lo hiciese bien...Leo Tsukinaga, cabeza de la guardia, considera en nombre de esta que el más adecuado para ocupar el trono es Eichi Tenshouin.

 

 

Cruzan las miradas y Leo le dedica una sonrisa tan grande que no puede evitar recordar esa mellada que le dedicó tantísimos años atrás.

 

Con esto, Eichi es emperador.

 

 

 

La coronación es fastuosa, llena de flores blancas cuyos pétalos se arremolinan a sus pies cuando camina con orgullo hacia el trono; la corte aplaude a su nuevo líder y Eichi siente su pecho henchido con la satisfacción de haber conseguido la meta de toda una vida. No es el hijo de un mercader rico, no es un niño un poco más listo o más habilidoso que la media, ahora es el emperador y pasará a los libros de historia por ello.

 

Leo se arrodilla frente a él una vez más, su cabello mucho más largo que durante su primer juramento, el naranja del mismo color que las llamas destacando en contraste con el blanco puro de su uniforme de gala.

 

-Yo, Leo Tsukinaga, jefe de la guardia real, juro lealtad a su majestad el emperador -Es el juramento habitual y Eichi sonríe al darse cuenta de que se lo ha aprendido- y me comprometo a protegerle incluso al coste de mi misma vida. Soy su escudo y su espada, mi vida es suya y no dudo a la hora de entregársela.

 

Termina el juramento de la misma manera que la primera vez, besando la mano de su emperador, pero esta vez no hay un segundo de duda en sus movimientos.

 

El trono es suyo. Leo es suyo.

 

 

Es horas después, cuando el sol está empezando a salir y la emoción del día todavía se niega a abandonar su cuerpo para permitirle el sueño, cuando el pelirrojo está acurrucado a su lado, casi dormido en una manera más íntima de la que es apropiada entre un emperador y su caballero.

 

-Un día serás mi emperatriz, Leo, espero que estés preparado.

 

El nombrado no dice nada al respecto durante unos segundos, pero cuando se incorpora de golpe no queda ni un rastro de sueño en sus ojos.

 

-¿¡Eso ha sido una declaración!?

 

-Fufu~ ¿Quién sabe?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Debería estar estudiando.


End file.
